way to sober up
by xXlonevampireXx
Summary: roy goes and gets drunk then comes home a mess... i suck at summarys


Disclaimer: I do not own Full metal alchemist, but I own this story .. in this version al went threw the gate. Not Ed.

-Ed's p.o.v-

I could see him walking up the road from the window. Ever since my brother got lost on the other side of the gate I have been living with Roy mustang. He was nice and over time became my lover. He found me working at a bar during the nighttime and was not too happy about it. Though we're happy together, a few years ago his friend Hughes died. But every year around this time he comes home more drunk then usual and very, very horny. He knocked on the door, and as I got up to open it for him I could see the mess he made on himself. He threw up on his good work shirt and pants. He steps in and starts to strip before I even closed the door.

"ROY!"

"What? I'm dirty." Whining he took every thing off but his boxers, and threw his other clothes in the wash to start a load.

I avoided getting in his way, and shuffled my feet to keep moving away.

"God Damn it Ed, why are you so distant tonight?" He looked at me with alcohol washed charcoal eyes partly covered in his black hair. "You're always so… friendly" he stated gruffly, while grabbing my arm to pull me close.

"Roy your drunk" I pulled away with no success, pushing at his broad shoulders.

"No I ain't" he said, slurring, with a grin of victory.

"Your renowned for your drinking habits and your bar bills" I gasped, wincing slightly at the strong alcohol on his breath. I wriggled away and sat down on the leather love seat, picking up my book and held it upside down pretending I was reading.

"You should not read that stuff." he mumbled snatching it from my hands "I can't understand how I put up with you and your reading, with its big words and the jokes are not even that funny." He mumbled standing up and stretching his body. I stared at his body but looked away. He did not notice, but he saw me blushing and just assumed I was.

"I shall read what I want! You in no way, own me or my behavior." I stated with the very little dignity I had left. "You don't have the right to comment me or what I choose to read."

"And so says the guy who is reading an erotic romance novel upside down no less" looking at me with hungry eyes, he pulled me to him and held tightly. "You were all alone and I told you to come home with me, what a good dog you were." He cooed patting and petting me like an animal.

"Roy. Letmego." I half moaned liking the close contact, but ready to bite his arm off.

He reached around me to pick up a novel he had started reading a few weeks ago, a book I picked for him "this is a good book" he mumbled seating me firmly on his lap, so I could not escape.

I shivered at his gentle hand roaming my shoulder and arm. "Roy please, s-stop it."

"Why? You like it. I see and feel how you react to my body" he whispered next to my ear, dropping his hand on my knee and running it up my right inner thigh, stopping dangerously close to my manhood.

I could not help myself. My body was craving his touch. He put the book down to take my shirt off and unbuckle my belt, but I wanted to tease him so I got up slowly, deliberately grinding my rear against him, and slowly started pulling my shirt over my head. Once I completed this task, I could see him studying my body, devouring it with his eyes. I started at my belt but he grabbed my hands, pinned my hands over my head against the wall, and started pulling at my belt with one hand, but he could not figure it out so he blew it off me. I wiggled away, slid my pants to the ground, and ran for the bedroom, trying to think how I was going to get a new belt by tomorrow.

He chased me getting into my game, then pushed me onto the bed and reached over to the nightstand to get our toys. He handcuffed me to the bed and started sucking and nipping at my collarbone, as he decided that was enough, as he traced his tongue down my body and dipped it into my belly button but stopped at my boxers slowly sliding them down my legs releasing my throbbing member. He took me all in his hot mouth licking the shaft and head, sucking soft then hard. I moaned and tried to buck but strong hands kept me in place and I could not move. The pressure in my lower stomach was rising I was close.

"R-roy, I'm gonna …" almost choking on the words, I slid my hands into his hair and held fast. He smiled into me and laughed the vibration sent me over the edge into complete pleasure. He swallowed my seed and looked up at me with eyes of an animal.

"Roll over ed" I turned over and he reached over to the drawer and pulled out my favorite cherry scented lube.

"Roy? Can I be on top?" I whispered, still in my zone of happiness.

He picked me up and set me straddling his waist "you can, but you can't complain your ass hurts tomorrow"

"Yeah, I won't!" I got a little excited knowing I get to top, I never get to top.

"Ok" he mumbled lathering himself up and placed himself at my entrance "you ready?"

I stared at him. "Since when did you care?! Just fuck me damn it"

"hrmph" thrusting hard into me, and hitting my spot.

"ROY!" I gasped "there, get there again!"

He nodded and thrust again over and over, but he without warning flipped us over and was thrusting on top. I came again on our stomachs and he continued thrusting finishing and pulled out to lie with me.

-Roy's p.o.v-

Ed stared at me with half hooded eyes and finally closed them. The steady rise of his chest told me he was asleep, he sleeps like a brick.

I picked him up and headed off to the shower knowing we had work tomorrow… come to think of it how is he going to keep his pants on tomorrow, I blew his belt up… I will let him figure that out.

I balanced him on my back and turned the water on I got in and rinsed myself off and picked up my pint-sized lover rubbing him with a wash cloth, he moved a bit but I washed him and his hair, dried him off and put him in our bed. I fell asleep with him in my arms.

-Ed's p.o.v-

I woke up with wet hair, and it was sticking in funny directions. I got up, wincing at the fact my ass hurt. I looked at myself in the mirror, I was already clean, So I started getting dressed.

"Roy" I said shaking him, when I had put my clothes and one of his belts which was huge on my thin body.

(At work)

As I sat down and walked my ass hurt so badly. I saw Roy and walked up to him.

"Roooooooooyyyyyyyyyy" I whined.

"What is it, Ed?" asking worried.

"My butt hurts"


End file.
